We propose to organize and conduct the first (April 10-12, 2003) and in the future every other year an International Symposium on Childhood and Adolescent Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma (NHL) (C & A: NHL). NHL in children and adolescents is an orphan (rare) disease accounting for only approximately 750-800 cases per year in the U.S. However, despite a dramatic decline (63%) in the mortality rate of childhood (0-14 yrs) NHL in the last 20 yrs (3.0/10 6 [1979] to 1.1/10 6 [1998]), there has been limited resources applied to increasing our understanding of the epidemiology, basic biology, development of novel translational and targeted therapies and long term effects of this orphan disease. Adult NHL, a still rare but more common disease (55,000/yr/U.S.), with only a minimal decline in mortality rates compared to C & A:NHL in the same 20 yr period, has in the past received substantially more NIH and biopharmaceutical education conference support. Despite the improvement in mortality rate in C & A:NHL, there are still a number of unanswered questions which require critical investigation that could be pursued in part following a multidisciplinary international symposia on this subject matter. The objectives of this proposed conference include: (Brief) Primary: 1) presentation and discussion of recent results in the epidemiology, basic biology, translational research, clinical investigations and long-term effects of C & A and young adults with NHL; 2) highlight advances in molecular characterization and immune targeted therapies in NHL; 3) promote young investigator participation and leadership in C & A:NHL; and 4) bridge the scientific/medical gap between common NHL histologies in children and adults. Secondary objectives: 1) develop an international accepted staging system for all histologies of C & A:NHL; 2) apply pathological NHL classifications (REAL/WHO) with C & A:NHL; 3) characterize minimal and standard therapy for C & A:NHL for developing countries; and 4) facilitate international communication and collaboration in education and research in this orphan disease. The results of this proposed International Symposium will likely increase our understanding of the epidemiology, biology and clinical results of this rare disease and provide and opportunity to engage young investigators, facilitate international research initiatives and develop less toxic and more targeted molecular and immune based therapies for future generations of C & A with NHL.